phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Rappy (Phantasy Star Online)
: "It looks like there's a gap in the Rag Rappy data. Oh, here it comes. 'Happiness will come to those who find it.' ??? What does that mean? I've heard that there's a really rare type of Rappy out there. I wonder if that's what they're talking about..." : — ??? Rappy entry read by Elly and Calus in VR Temple Final Love Rappy is a rare enemy that takes the place of Al Rappy and Pal Rappy in the VR Temple. During seasonal periods, Love Rappy has a tendency of dressing in costumes that celebrate a given holiday. Around Easter, Love Rappy will wear a giant egg and rename itself Egg Rappy; the Halloween season inspires the bird to dress as spooky reaper with a jack-o-lantern head, transforming into the haunted Hallo Rappy; finally, Christmas brings out the rappy's spirit of giving by donning a Santa suit and changes its name to St. Rappy. While these events are active, Love Rappy's item drops are replaced with the seasonal drops. General Data Characteristics Love Rappy is a large, flightless bird that roams the virtual reality temple area. They are fat, pink birds adorned with a heart-shaped mark on its chest and an elongated beak. On its head are two large pink and white antennae curled across the width of its head. Love Rappy's head is noticeably much wider compared to other members of the rappy species living on Ragol and in the virtual realm Love Rappy are social creatures that tend to travel in flocks, sometimes accompanied by virtual Rag Rappy. When they feel safe and secure in their surroundings, they chirp happily among themselves, bobbing their heads and wagging their tails. Like all rappies, when knocked out, Love Rappies will fall to the ground and after a certain amount of time, or once Hunters have moved outside their proximity range, they will rise up and run off into the distance. Activity Patterns Love Rappy are timid yet territorial creatures by nature. When their territory is trespassed, all rappies in the flock will attempt to peck their target until the enemy either leaves or is killed. Being the shy creatures that they are, when they are attacked from a distance or severely injured, they will either attempt to flee or, if the target is close enough that the bird believes that there is no chance of escaping, play dead. If the player waits patiently or feigns leaving the area, the rappy will attempt to sneak away. At this point, if the player hits the rappy before it can escape, there will be a guaranteed item or meseta drop. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Love Rappy has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Category:VR Temple monsters Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 2 Monsters